Caught
by Typerer13
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if two titans were caught almost doin the dirty? i suck at sumarries but this one is good. rated T for cussing and mild adult themes


I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, Beast Boy and Raven would be together and, most importantly IT WOULD STILL BE ON THE AIR!

WARNING: Raven and Beast Boy are both currently 17 years old. This is allowed.

**Caught **

Beast Boy walked towards the common room, where the faint noise of the T.V could be heard. It had awakened him so he went to see who was watching at three in the morning. He rounded the couch and froze, his usually green face turning bright red with embarrassment. Raven was sleeping on the couch, wearing _very_ revealing pajamas. As in a too-small camisole and shorts that went about a third of the way down her thigh. His mouth went dry when she rolled onto her back and the top of her shirt went down a bit farther. Raven had never tempted him more. Her hair was long, almost halfway down her back, and currently fanned out on the pillow. She had gotten taller and, well, curvier too. She was definitely sexy. And her personality, damn. She was a sexy, cynical half-demon with a kill-you-dead glare and eyes that melt your heart. He was about to leave when the thought of either Cyborg or Robin seeing her like this shot him through with a massive amount of protective jealousy. _Mine!_ The beast inside of him screamed. Beast Boy turned around and walked over to her, kneeling next to her head.

"Raven. Raven, Wake up. C'mon Rae, time to get up." He whispered, shaking her gently. He eyes flew open and her fist flew towards his jaw. He caught it and held it down to the couch.

"Easy Rae, It's just me." He said. Her eyes found his and he watched the focus return to them.

"Beast Boy? Why are you up?"

"I heard the T.V. I though you went to bed, what's up?"

Raven sighed and ran a hand through her blue-purple hair. "I ah… had a really bad nightmare about my room, so I moved out here. I must've fallen asleep while meditating and rolled over the remote." She looked kind of embarrassed about it.

"Well let's get you back to your room. Your clothes are um… somewhat revealing." Beast boy blushed again and smiled.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere, leave me alone." She moaned and rolled over. Beast boy chuckled.

"If you don't get up I'll carry you there…" he warned.

"Doubt you could" she muttered before falling back asleep. Beast boy just sighed stood up, bent over and lifted her up off the couch. The lifting sensation must've shocked because she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She blushed and looked away from him, but kept her arms in place. Beast boy carried Raven to her room and over to the bed. When he set her down she grabbed his arm, trying (and failing) not to notice the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts.

"Don't leave, the nightmares will come back the always do, like they have been for the past month." Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing, just lying next to her on the bed. He held her gently, listening to her breathing even out, eventually falling asleep himself.

_The Next Morning…_

"Beast wake up! You're crushing me!" Raven half yelled in his ear. His eyes widened, and then narrowed as he smirked.

"Well… how about this position instead." Beast boy rolled over, bringing a giggling Raven with him, so that she was now on top.

"Much nicer" she said, resting her head on his chest and staring into his eyes. Before she could chicken out, she leaned up and pecked his lips. "Thanks, for staying."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a look. "That's all I get?" he faked pouted, "For all my hard work?" she looked at him mischievously, before scooting up and kissing him passionately. He ran his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied, starting a battle for the dominance of her mouth. Raven ran her hands along his chest and his fingertips slipped under the hem of her shirt. Raven's powers blew up the alarm clock and melted various other objects throughout the house, but neither teen noticed it. The door suddenly opened and Starfire walked in.

"Friend Raven, I was wondering- What the Blarthog!" Starfire let loose a scream.

"Shit!" Raven yelled as she rolled off of beast boy, instinctively pulling up the bed sheets to cover her chest. Both teens stared shocked at Starfire, who just crossed her arms and glared at them. Robin and Cyborg ran into the room, prepared to fight.

"Star! What happened? Where's the ene- What in the hell is going on in here?" Robin said, just noticing the empath and the changeling in the bed. Cyborg started laughing so hard that he had to leave the room.

"I repeat," Robin said, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Ask. Them." Starfire pretty much growled.

"We weren't doing much, I swear!" Raven blurted.

"Really, then why do you have sex hair, after I find you in bed with a naked teammate?"

"I'm not naked! Neither is Rae!" Beast boy shouted. He grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her out of the bed with him. He then realized what Raven was wearing and threw one of her many cloaks at her. She smiled gratefully and put it on.

"That's it young lady we need to have a talk right now!" Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her from the room. Robin just gave Beast Boy a look and dragged him out as well.

_That Night…_

After everything was sorted out, the team had to go out on call. It was a slow day, not much action, so the team crashed out early. Nobody made a sound, until three A.M that is.

Beast boy walked over to Raven's door, slipping into her room as a moth so he wouldn't set off the sensors on her door frame.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where were we? Oh that's right! Here!" he kissed her and she pressed against him. He just had pushed her back on the bed when someone banged on the door.

"Yo B.B! Get outta Raven's room! Robin will kill you when he goes in there and see's you guys… again." They heard Cyborg walk back his room.

"There is no such thing as privacy anymore." Beast boy whispered. Raven raised an eyebrow and waved a hand at the door. When B.B turned around, her biggest bookshelf stood in front of the opening. She looked at him.

"You tried to come back during the night, I kicked you out. You went for a walk when I put the bookcase in front of the door to keep you out. Got it?" he nodded. "Good." She pushed him onto the bed and kissed him hard.

**END!**


End file.
